Kedeta
by Kedeta
Summary: Intead of goku being the only one having a grandduaghter, but vegeta and Bulma as well. These two one fourth sayains travel to the past and try to save planet vegeta and get two certain hot tempered people together
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Kedeta**

Vegeta and Bulma were arguing again at the kitchen table. Trunks nervouly stared down at his food patiently waiting for his parents to finish their argumment over the broken training chamber. Bra was glanced at her brother mistaking his nervousness for the look of pain. Bra tugged at her fathers shirt forcing the two parents to stared down at bulma little look alike.

" What now?" Vegeta grunted.

Bra pointed at her brother and said." daddy I think big brother has a bobo because he looks like he's going to cry."

The room had been felled with an awkard silence that drove Trunks into the brink of madness. He stood up from where he sat and stared his father straight into his onyx eyes. Vegeta saw regret reflected in Trunks curelain eyes. Bulma lookde at the two in complete confusion.

" Trunks is there something you want to tell-"

Bulma was cut off by Vegeta rough response to Tunks." Let me see your neck boy."

This has taken Bulma in complete suprise. Grabbing Bra she began to exit the room, but like Bulma she wouldn't go without a fight.

" Bra please for once can you do as I tell you witrhout fighting mommy back."

When Trunks was sure his mother and his sister was out of ear shot he took off his blue bandana and revealed the mating mark that bound two souls as one. Vegeta stared at it for quit sometime until he ask his son another question.

" Is your mate going to have child boy?"

Trunks only nodded to afraid to open his mouth. Vegeta didn't blame him either. Bulma would be furiouse at trunks because he was still in highschool and he was too young. Trunks was barely sixteen and already hes going to have a child.

" Do we know the girl?"

Trunks shook his head no. " She doesn't want to meet niether of you. She won't even let me near her. When we went to get an ultra sound at the hospital to get the gender of our baby. the doctor sort of freaked on us because the baby was already close to being born. She's only three months and two weeks pregnant."

Veget smirked taking this all in. Then he burst out in laughter, he was going to be a granfather now to a child that he was yet to know or its mother. Vegeta smirked at his son walking towards him until he was three inches away from his face.

" wiether your mate likes or not she is going to us because she's carring the hier to sayain thrown. so if you get her here withen three hours I will wipe her entire existence from the face of this planet."

Trunks paled at his fathers words and quickly left the kitchen. Bulma came out of her hiding spot glaring at vegeta with a matching scowl on her face.

" Vegeta that is no way you should threatn our son! Besides I could have done better than you. I would have hime take us to her." Bulma divously grinned as she held her husband from behind.

4 years later

kedeta sat between her two granparents arms crossed and resembling vegeta a great deal. Her grandmother was grumbling unintellgable words under her breath. Kedeta took a glace out the window to see two men fighting below them.

" Grandpa is that the third class saiyans you were talking about."

Vegeta ignore the glare bulma had shot at him and explained to her what she should do when they settled down on the ground.

Bulma couldn't help, but smile at the two. Vegeta had grown attached to Kedeta the day she was born. Since Kedeta is one fourth saiyan there was a ten percent chance she was going to have some sort of sayian features. But to Bulma luck Kedeta happen to be in that ten percent chance. She was born looking more sayain than Bra and Trunks would ever be. The only human features kedeta had was Trunks purple hair that stuck up the same way Vegeta's did only she had pig tails sticking out from the sides. Unlike her two kids Kedeta had the same onyx eyes as Vegeta and she had her tail.

Bulma thoughts were interupted when Kedeta giggled along with Vegeta.

" Grandpa your funny." Kedeta shouted before they exit the hover.

Goku stopped sparring with Goten when they stopped Vegeta and Bulma with kedeta whom he has yet to meet.

" Wow, Bulma I didn't know you babysit." Goku said with a sheepish grin.

Kedeta and Vegeta and Bulma glared at Goku for his stupidity. Goten whisper in his father ears." Dads they're not babysitting; thats their grandduaghter."

Goku flipped out falling down in surpise.

" You guys are granparents too!"

Bulma furiouse at her friends lack of knowledge made her burst out in anger.

" Of course Goku! What would you expect. After five years of not seeing each other. Things would change through those years."

kedeta ignore the argument her grandmother was having with the third class sayain when she had detected her fathers ki approuching them and another ki she couldn't recongnize. Kedeta tail fluffed up automatically around her waist when she had sence the stronger ki.

" There you are!" Trunks shouted

Kedeta frown when her father slaps a high five to his best friend. Her grand father had always told her to never become to close to those that are below your ranking unless they are worthy of it. He had also told her that Kakarot was an enemy him and his granduaghter wan an enemy to her. They threaten the sayain thrown with their rapidly growing strength.

Pan had caught the attention of eveyone when she came land softy on the ground bragging about her accomplishment.

" Grandpa I did it again. I flew around the world and made it back again."

Goku patted pan headruffling her hair.

" Do you think I'll be ready for the tornament tomorrow?"

Kedeta intrest was immeditaly caught.

" What tornament?" Kedeta asked.

Trunks barly notice his daughter frowned upon her precense. He and his parents agreed that they would take of her as if she were their own child until he was ready to raise her himself. His mother barley enven cared for Kedeta. It was mostly his father the one doing all the caring and he didn't like it one bet. The first word Kedeta had spoken was in sayian because that was the only language his father would use to speak with her until she was three. The age when her brain was like a sponge soaking in all the information that was welling to present itself to her.

Kedeta glanced at her father to show that she acknowlegde his precense.

Trunks grabbed her hand pulling her in front of him for Goku, Goten, and Pan to see.

" Everyone I would like for you to meet my daughter Kedeta."


	2. Chapter 2

The tournament was better then her grandpa had explained to her. there were so many people that she never seen in her life and there were alot of these unusual games she wanted to try out, but when she saw Pan leave with her grandpa to try out the games she had decided against it. Kedeta walked beside her father searching around for children that would be also fighting in the tournament, she couldn't believe what grandma had told her was true.

Flash back

_Kedeta was changing into the cloths Bluma made her not noticing the concern look her grandmother had. Bulma sat on the small bed looking around at the nearly empty room._

_" Kedeta, did your father tell you about the tournament right."_

_Kedeta scowled remebering her father giving her the could shoulder all afternoon because she didn't stay home like he had told her. Instead she had left with her grandparents to meet Pan the other girl who had the same amount of saiyan blood as she did._

_" No, he took off with his new girlfriend." _

_Bulma cringed at Kedeta cold response. Her grandduaghter acted way to much like Vegeta and that was something hse was not use to yet. Both her children were just like her, but having another vegeta around the house was an adjusted that was hard to make for her. Vegeta on the other hand was proud to finally have a child around that was more sayain than human. It was the reason why her son gladdly gave her up to them. Kedeta did not hold any of her mothers features, but the features of the sayian gene that had lied dorment to long. _

_Bulma sighed catching the attention of her granduaghter when she had finished putting on her boots. White with gold tip._

_" Kedeta, there won't be any children in the tournnament except you and Pan. Thats if you pass the strength requirments. If you do pass, then I need you to promise you'll be carefull with you strength and hold back. Humans aren't use to seeing things that sayains like you grandpa and your father can do."_

_Kedeta only nodded with a scowl deeply planted on her face._

People cheered all around them and girls shouted out for the cute guys that were fighting. Vegeta growled in response in their cheers. Kedeta and Pan had wondered around the ring to see who was fighting. Kedeta and Pan had found a boy that look to be a bet older than them. His dark skin and his mohawk made him different from everyone else, but it was Kedeta swaying tail which caught the eyes of the fighters.

When they were picking out there numbers Kedeta had notice before her gandfather that buu was using his magic to give them an assign number that Goku picked so he could be placed with the dark colored child who was picked as number three.

" Next up is Kedeta!!" shouted the annoucer.

Complete silence entered the stadium as the annoucer spoke of her history.

" Kedeta is at the tender age of four making her the yougest fighter in history to enter in our tournament. She is also the daughter of the president of Capsule Corporation making her the next hieress to take over Earth greates technology company."

To make sure she was going to get the number that was really meant for her to have. Kedeta purposly bumpped into buu knocking off his concentration for a sec when she had drawn out the gran ball.

" She picked number four!"

Everyone cheered and Goku looked upset with her.

" You know that was mean what you did." Goku said out loud.

" And what you were doing was." Kedeta spoke just as loud.

Goku only grumbled for not getting his chance to fight the incarnation first. Goku told buu just to leave things alone and let everyone choose there own numbers.

Kedeta stood by her grand father taking a good look at Pan fight. She saw how Pan slapped the grown man hard acrossed the face showing no mercy to him like her grandmother had told her she should show her competers.

' If Pan can fight without holding back than I can too.' Kedeta thought as she wallked into the ring glaring at the boy who walked beside her. She was seething with anger because the boy she was suppose to fight looked scared as a frighten cat.

Kedeta stood in the other side of the ring from the boy in a fighting stance similer to her grandfather. The boy she was suppose to fight only stood in his spot shaking nervously. Kedeta looked over to her grandfather for some sort of help. He nodded for her to start fighting. So without warning Kedeta flew at the boy. He crossed his arms over his chest to prepare for the up coming blow, but Kedeta tap the ground with her right foot sending herself flipping backward behind the boy and kicked his back with full force. Uub as the anoucer had called him went hurtling towards outside the ring, but he barly caught himself still hanging on to the fight. Kedeta walked up to boy arms crossed.

" your pretty weak; it was pointless for you to join the tournament." Kedeta tonted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**the time machine**

Kedeta wiped the oil from her face smiring it all over her pale cheek. Vegeta watched as Bulma and Kedeta worked on the time machine together ignoring their surroundings and thier viewers. Vegeta scowled looking at the two with detaste. Kedeta had grown into a fine young girl, but she was short her age reminding Vegeta of himself. Kedeta had taken a new look for herself. She straightens her hair everyday getting rid of the flame due she wakes up with. The purple haired teen however wore the golden tip boots that once was adorn on vegeta and she were the dark blue spandix shorts and a large white shirt that fits loosly on her. She had taken on to her human life no longer showing anymore intreset in fighting, but once in a while she would train with him struggling to keep up. Bulma however loved having kedeta around all the time enjoying the conversations they were having together. Bulma sometimes giggle to herself when she takes glimps of Kedeta, it was like hanging out with the female version of her husband. Vegeta couldn't take any of it any more. He didn't like how much his grandduaghter change; he wondered sometimes if Pan might be even stronger than Kedeta now.

" Women! I need a moment with our granddaughter." barked Vegeta.

Bulma glared at Vegeta ready to scream at him for interupting her time with Kedeta, but Vegeta cold eyes made her thinks twice.

" Fine Vegeta, but I'm only giving you five minutes." shouted Bulma before stomping off.

Bulma left Vegeta alone with Kedeta, but she still ignored her grandfather finishing the last touches on her time machine. Kedeta could feel her grandfathers eyes burning into her back, but like her gandfather she never gave in to any body unless force to.

" Why did you give in to the humans?" Vegeta demanded.

Kedeta twisted a loose screw and connected the wires above it saticfied to hear the machine hum to life. She put her screw driver back inside her tool bag pulling her goggles on top her head. Turning around she was only inches away from her gandfather.

" What makes you think I fallen for the humans customs gandpa?" asked Kedeta with her right eyebrow raised in questioning.

Vegeta dumb found was taken back by her words. While watching the girl growing uo he saw as she became aware of her feature and the cloth's she wore. When she was thirteen Bra and Kedeta went shopping together nearly almost everyday buying whatever was in fashion. Forcing him to watch as she tried on different clothing that made her beautiful or ridculouse. She began to straighten her hair to make herself look more human and allow her to blend in with her school peers. The only thing she kept unchange was her tail. He had watch as Bulma and Bra try to convince Kedeta to cut of her tail. He was sure she was going to say no, but had saw how her onyx eyes showed no emotion giving them chills crawling down their spine as she gave them her only answer, no.

Kedeta had discussed her plan to Vegeta and the reason why she created the time machine. she left out a few details of her plan like brining her grandparents together sooner than they were suppose to and hopefully her wish to become a true sayain will come true. Vegeta no longer felt disappointed by her when she left to retrieve Pan, Marron and her aunt Bra. She planned on taking the girls on a little adventure with her.


End file.
